You're gone, but I still love you
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Songfic: After a long journey away from home, Bobbery returns to find his beautiful wife, Scarlette, dead. How will he cope with the loss? Song is Even in Death, by Evanescence.


YES! Another Evanescence songfic! (heart)

Vivian: Evanescence? Is this going to be sad?

Well...yeah.

Summary: After a long journey away from home, Bobbery returns to find his beautiful wife, Scarlette, dead. How will he cope with the loss?

Song: Even in Death, by none other then Evanescence

I can't get anymore obvious then that...;-;

Vivian: On with the story!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How could...what have I...how could she...how could I have let this happen?" Bobbery stammered, looking crestfallen at his bride's bed.

It shouldn't have been this way. It shouldn't have been Scarlette to die alone in this cold house. Bobbery...he was the one risking his life by sailing in the bitter cold of the winter. But Scarlette died alone in the cold...

"If only I had not sailed out...I could have nursed her back to health...I could have saved her life and she would have still been here with me..." Bobbery said, depressed to his dear friend, Podley.

_"I can't believe she's...really...gone..."_

_**Give me your reason to believe that you're gone**_

_**I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong**_

_**Moonlight on the soft brown earth**_

_**It leads me to where you lay**_

_**They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home**_

They buried Scarlette in the graveyard past Twilight Town. Many friends had come to offer prayers or words of comfort. Bobbery only heard his own heart beating as they lowered the casket into the ground and the rush of blood pulsing through him as reality took over: he will never see his beloved wife ever again.

He had decided to spend a night in the Twilight Town Inn before going home to Rogueport. One last night to be close to his dear Scarlette...

He couldn't sleep. Images of Scarlette's face haunted him whenever he closed his eyes. Feeling too depressed, he decided to walk back to his wife's final resting place. Maybe talking to her alone would help him...

_**I will stay forever here with you**_

_**My love**_

_**The softly spoken words you gave me**_

_**Even in death our love goes on**_

"My dear Scarlette...I'm so sorry for abandonning you when you needed me the most...your life was cut short and it's all my fault," Bobbery whispered. The tears were starting to sting his eyes. It reminded him of...salt water.

"I will never ever set sail again in my life!" He shouted to the sky. "My love for sailing took away my life's most precious love! My Scarlette was sick and I was out having a sea-bomb's good time on a BOAT! I WILL NEVER SAIL AGAIN!"

_**Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love**_

_**But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love**_

_**They don't know you can't leave me**_

_**They don't hear you singing to me**_

The wind was the only thing to respond to Bobbery. It blew so gently, almost like the humming of a song...

The same kind of song Scarlette would hum whenever she was doing something, be it cooking, cleaning or taking a long walk in the moonlight beside him.

"Oh my Scarlette..."

_**I will stay forever here with you**_

_**My love**_

_**The softly spoken words you gave me**_

_**Even in death our love goes on**_

_**And I can't love you, anymore than I do**_

"Yes...I still love you, my love...my Scarlette...even though you are gone and have left the world forever, you have and will never leave my heart," Bobbery whispered, looking at the gravestone.

"Even though you are gone, I'll love you forever..."

_**I will stay forever here with you**_

_**My love**_

_**The softly spoken words you gave me**_

_**Even in death our love goes on**_

"Scarlette, I want to stay here with you forever...I don't ever want to leave..." Bobbery murmered as he fell asleep on the freshly dug grave.

It was hours before anyone found him. Podley, who was worried about his friend, went to the Inn and was shocked to not find him there. He went back to Scarlette's grave and realization hit him: Bobbery was in so much emotional pain and entangled in his depression. It would almost be difficult to give him the letter that Scarlette had entrusted to him.

"Bobbery...please wake up..." Podley said, gently shaking the old sea bomb.

"Hungh...what..." Bobbery mumbled.

"It's time to return home to Rogueport. I know you're upset. That's to be expected. But you can't stay here, sleeping on a cold grave forever, Bobbery," Podley said.

"That's how my Scarlette was sleeping before I returned," Bobbery muttered.

"Let it go, my friend. You have to move on," Podley urged.

"You'll never leave me alone unless I go with you, eh old boy?" Bobbery asked. Podley nodded. "Alright, I'm coming. Just let me give one last good bye to Scarlette."

Podley nodded again and backed a few steps away to give Bobbery his space. Bobbery turned back to the grave and gave a long, depressed sigh.

"Even in death, Scarlette, I will love you forever. That's what kind of love we had...a true love, an example that the world should follow. Even though you are dead, I love you...thank you for giving me a lifetime's worth of love and happiness..." Bobbery whispered. He bowed himself slightly, and turned his back to join Podley. Together, the two friends began the long walk back to Twilight Town.

_**And I can't love you, anymore than I do**_

_**I'll die but real love is forever**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vivian: (sniff) That was so...sad!!

I agree. ;-;

One thing I will never figure out is why Podley thought it would be hard to give Bobbery Scarlette's letter. I know it wouldn't have been convienent for the game, BUT IT WOULD HAVE HELPED THE OLD SEA BOMB OUT OF HIS SADNESS!

(gasp gasp)

Vivian: Please review!


End file.
